


The Souls of the Damned

by Rose_SK



Series: The Demon and the Lamb [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blasphemy, Bondage, Demon Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, Maybe slight OOC Dean, PWP, Possessive Dean, Sex Toys, Submissive Castiel, gagging, graphic sex scenes, porn with a tiny bit of plot, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel let out a long throaty moan when he felt Dean’s tongue draw a line from his ear all the way down to his toes, worshipping his body in a way nobody had in a long while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Souls of the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to their rightful creators. I make no money with this fic. However, this story may be considered blasphemous, so please if you are very sensitive when it comes to religion please don't read this fanfiction. Have a good time and leave a feedback :)

_Our Father who art in heaven;_

Castiel let out a long throaty moan when he felt Dean’s tongue draw a line from his ear all the way down to his toes, worshipping his body in a way nobody had in a long while. Talented fingers roamed over his body, tickling his sides teasingly. Short fingernails dug softly into his skin, scratched the tender flesh until pinkish welts appeared on the alabaster skin. Pearly white teeth grazed over the sensitive nubs on his chest, drawing long, desperate moans out of the young man. Castiel wished his hands hadn’t been bound over his head. He wished Dean hadn’t gagged him, this way Castiel might have been able to profess his endless adoration for the demon. The knowledge that his father, a respected priest in the town they lived in, could easily walk in on his son being fucked by a demon in their entrance hall made this game even more interesting.

Today, Castiel had turned eighteen.

_Hallowed be Thy name;_

Dean had insisted to spread Castiel onto the concrete floor, the four stairs leading to a huge living area digging into the flesh of the young man’s back. His hands had been tightly attached to one of the massive pillars standing in the middle of the room, separating the vestibule from the living room. Dean’s eyes were jet black as he looked at his debauched boyfriend, squirming when the contact between his body and Dean’s lips was lost. A teasing grin spread on the demon’s lips as he began palming himself through the thick fabric of his jeans. His shirt had long since joined Castiel’s pile of clothes on a nearby chair. The sight of the young boy trembling under his touch was almost enough to make Dean come in his pants. The demon impatiently grabbed his dagger and cut the gag in half, freeing Castiel’s mouth.

“Open up that pretty mouth of yours, Cas”

The young man parted his lips and looked at the demon towering over him with dilated pupils, his eyes a shade darker than usual. His pink lips were dry and cracked which only managed to arouse Dean more and the need to press his own mouth against Castiel’s was becoming almost unbearable. Dean was not known for his patience, but when it came to his beautiful Castiel, he was ready to make an effort. His fingers skilfully unbuttoned his jeans and his erected cock jumped free, the tip already leaking with precum. Dean’s powerful hand pumped his best tool lazily, taking another look at his boyfriend who was eyeing him hungrily. Dean’s grin widened.

“Eager to suck my dick, little one? Eager to please me little angel?”

“Yes sir”, Castiel’s voice was hoarse, which sent chills down the demon’s back.

 

_Thy kingdom come;_

Dean’s fingers brushed a rebel strand behind Castiel’s ear before tenderly stroking his cheek, making the young boy blush furiously. Dean loved when Castiel blushed under his touch. Possessiveness overwhelmed the demon at the thought that someone else might have wanted to touch Cas’ perfect skin and kiss those pouty lips. Nobody was allowed near Cas, the other demons knew not to mess with this one, they knew that Castiel belonged to Dean and that he must be left alone. Dean wouldn’t let anyone close to his human, not Crowley, not Eve, not even Lucifer could stand between him and this perfect being. He wouldn’t allow it.

“Take it in, Cas…” Dean commanded, pushing his cock in his boyfriend’s pliant mouth, “there you go, what a good boy you are little angel…” Dean petted Castiel’s cheek again, encouraging him to take his whole length in, opening his throat up and relaxing his muscles so that Dean could fuck this pretty little mouth. How he loved seeing Cas like this: mouth full with his length, saliva drooling out of the corners of his mouth and his eyes shut in concentration. Occasional whimpers escaped the boy’s lips but were muffled by Dean’s dark locks at the base of his cock. Slowly, the demon’s hips began to move forward, gently pushing further into Castiel’s mouth.

“That’s it, little angel, open up for me… there you are, nice and easy… look at how pretty you look, Cas, my sweet little angel. Do you like it when I fuck your mouth?” Unable to answer, Castiel merely nodded, his eyes looking at Dean in a submissive manner. Dean’s fingers pulled at Castiel’s hair, forcing his head back slightly, allowing the demon to lose himself in those pools of azure blue.

“Do you like to be called little angel? Do you like me giving you nicknames, Cas?” Another nod answered Dean’s question. “So what if I called you my little bitch, would you like that?” Castiel hesitated. Dean knew he didn’t like being called that, but he wondered whether his boyfriend would be stupid enough to show his displeasure. Dean patiently waited, not moving his hips, watching Castiel’s saliva run down his chin. Finally, the boy nodded. Dean smiled, pleased.

“Good boy, you know your place. You’re such a smart boy, Castiel” Dean fucked his boyfriend’s mouth a while longer before eventually pulling out, allowing Castiel to take a deep breath and recover from the experience. He heard him pant softly which made his cock twitch again. Only he managed to get those sounds out of Castiel. Nobody else was allowed to touch him anyway, so maybe it was an unfair competition, but Dean didn’t care: he hadn’t become a demon because of his sense of fairness. Slowly, the demon rose to his feet and retrieved something Castiel couldn’t identify out of his sports bag. Dean turned around and presented his boyfriend a thick black dildo.

“See this, little angel, this is going to make you feel so good. You will scream so loudly when I fuck you with this one, baby, so loudly that even God will hear you cry out my name” A devilish grin followed these words and Castiel couldn’t suppress a moan.

 

_Thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven;_

Dean hadn’t been lying: Castiel was screaming by the time the dildo had been firmly pushed up his arse and was pressing against his prostate. While he desperately needed to come, the cock ring at the base of his organ prevented him from doing so. Dean was once again licking, nibbling and biting at his nipples, maltreating them, sometimes biting down hard only to soothingly run his tongue over the bruise. Castiel understood how much Dean was taking care of him, despite denying his boyfriend to come. The demon’s name on his lips sounded both like a sacrilege and like a blessing. Dean looked Castiel in the eyes as he moved further south, his tongue drawing complicated patterns onto the boy’s flat stomach. Castiel imagined once again his parents walking in on him and he smiled, because even if that happened, Dean would not let them hurt him.

“What you smiling at little angel?”

“Nothing of import, sir…” Castiel quickly replied, concentrating back on his demon’s ministrations.

“Oh, but I want to know everything Castiel” The use of his full name was both unusual and a dangerous omen, “I want to know if I’m the one who makes you smile or some pathetic other human boy who might have had a taste of you and of whom you’re being reminded of…”

“No sir, there’s only you. I am yours only…”

“Yes, little angel, you’re mine!” With that matter settled, Dean leant over Castiel’s crotch and licked at the moist tip, using only the tip of his pink tongue to tease Castiel’s slit. This tender gesture stood in contrast with the rapid movement of Dean’s hand when he started pounding Castiel with the dildo. The young boy screamed in pleasure, Dean’s name slipping past his lips after each thrust. The demon took in Castiel’s whole length and began sucking thoroughly, closing his eyes and concentrating on the sounds coming from his boyfriend’s mouth. His head bobbed up and down and despite the ache in his wrist, he never stopped pounding his baby’s tight hole, making him scream and moan in pleasure. When he noticed that Castiel was about to faint from the pleasure, Dean stopped everything and waited for his boyfriend to come off his little cloud, relishing in the soft gasps escaping his lips. Dean’s lips kissed his baby boy comfortingly, whispering words of encouragement in his ear. His angel was strong, so very strong… and appetizing. Dean would never have enough of him. He waited impatiently for the day where Castiel would eventually move out of this sacred house (Dean cringed at the adjective) and have a life of his own, doing what the hell he wanted to, being an independent and free human. With no rules set by his priest father… Dean couldn’t wait for the day when Castiel would live their relationship to its fullest, with no inhibitions. Satan bless that day!

“You feeling better baby angel?” Castiel nodded quietly, looking at Dean seeking his presence and his warmth with a simple look. The demon kissed him softly on the lips, stroking his cheek with his right hand and turning the vibration mode of the vibrator stuck up Castiel’s arse with the other. The sudden change in his body startled Cas, who whimpered at the new sensation and deepened the kiss, biting down on Dean’s lips. Yes, he impatiently waited for the day when Castiel would gain more confidence and start taking the lead in bed. The thought sent a shiver down the demon’s spine.

“You look so pretty like this, baby angel. At my mercy, shivering and squirming under me… It makes me want to fuck you so hard baby, fuck you hard until the bones in your back break from how hard I’m pounding you” Cas moaned loudly and looked pleadingly at Dean.

“Please… “

“You don’t even know what you’re begging for, baby angel” Dean’s fingers brushed another sweaty strand of Cas’ hair behind his ear and lifted his chin so that their lips were mere inches apart. “When I’m done with you you’ll wish I had never appeared to you in the first place”

“Never would I wish for such thing, sir…”

“Hush little one… hush now” Dean said, claiming Cas’ mouth again and pulling the dildo out of the puckered hole.

 

_And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us;_

_And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil;_

Nothing could quite compare to the feeling of Dean’s cock filling up Cas as if it had been especially made to pleasure him and him only. He knew that Dean had had many people in his bed before him, but Castiel was fairly sure that no one had ever meant as much as him in the demon’s life. He was also certain that Dean would do anything to keep him, his little angel, safe. Despite being rough sometimes, and although one couldn’t speak of love in Cas’ opinion, he was special to Dean. And that thought was enough to keep Castiel going.

“You like my cock inside of you, don’t you Cas?”

“Yes sir…”

“Say it, little angel, say how much you enjoy my cock filling you up so good… say it now” Castiel moaned and looked deep into Dean’s emerald eyes, moaning those words over and over again, almost like a prayer. Dean started moving his hips slowly, tenderly, almost reverently… but he quickly changed his pace and moved his hips faster, lifting Castiel’s hips so that he wouldn’t break his back in the process, despite what the demon had promised his young lover. Castiel never stopped moaning those words, telling Dean how much he loved being fucked by him, telling him that there was nothing on this planet he wouldn’t do for him.

“Same here, little angel. You have no idea… how precious you are… you and that dirty little mouth of yours”

“I love you Dean” Cas screamed, feeling as if his cock was about to burst.

“Come for me, angel…” Dean said, taking the cock ring off and waiting until Cas had fully spent himself, spurting sperm on his and Dean’s stomachs, to indulge himself to come for the second time that evening. He kissed his young boyfriend and occasionally slapped his cheek softly, preventing him from falling asleep.

“You must be really tired, baby angel. Come now, you need to rest” Castiel didn’t know when his home made shackles had come off or how Dean had managed to get him into bed so fast. He didn’t care. He felt Dean’s lips press a soft kiss onto his temple.

“Dean please… stay?”

“Baby you know I can’t, what if your parents…”

“Stay at least until they come home… please?” Dean looked at his boyfriend and allowed himself to smile tenderly. He would stay until Cas fell asleep, which wouldn’t take long anyway.

“Alright, baby angel…”, he promised, pulling an already sleeping Castiel to his strong chest.

_For thine is the kingdom, and the power,_

_And the glory, forever and ever,_

_Amen._


End file.
